Dreams are reality
by Mid-Blue270
Summary: Most of the main characters have become one with their chara's. Nagi still has Temari and Rhythm. A new girl transfers and she has two chara's as well. OC x Nagi Now discontinued. Please forgive me
1. Chapter 1: Transferred

Chapter 1: Transferred

Normal POV

A normal day at Seiyo academy. Students walk into the calm school. Girls chat; boys run around, all is peaceful.

Hinamori Amu walks beside Hotori Tadase and Yuiki Yaya. Fujisaki Nagihiko was standing at the gate, staring at the sky. Temari and Rhythm floated around him, playing around and such.

"You're going to be late." Tadase pointed out. "It's not time for class to start." He replied. Tadase sighed and walked away.

Nagi continued to stare at the sky. "Nagi, what are you looking at?" Temari asked. He smiled. "The sky looks beautiful today; I just want to look at it before class starts."

A girl's scream rang in the air. He turned and ran in the direction of the noise. Two men stood in front of a girl, about Nagi's age.

"Leave me alone! You idiots have no right to take me!" She exclaimed. The men laughed. "We do what we want to do." They started to get closer to the girl and she backed away.

"Leave her alone!" Nagi exclaimed. The men turned. Suddenly they fell. The girl was standing up, with a ton of books in hand. "If you try me again, I will make sure you will never wake up."

A menacing aura surrounded her and the men ran away. The girl sighed. "Um… thanks for helping me out…" "It's no problem. Say, are you going to Seiyo academy?" Nagi asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I just transferred." Nagi smiled. "It's nice to meet you, miss. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." The girl returned the smile. "Watashi wa Muresami Yukaira, yoroshiku."

Nagi's POV

Standing in front of me is a girl with short, boyish, black and maroon, carefree hair, the Seiyo girl's uniform, black knee high boots and a few accessories. She has heterochromia, having a black right eye and a midnight blue left eye, and pale skin.

"Nagi-kun, I heard rumors about you. You have a "twin sister" named Nadeshiko. Truthfully you don't have any sibling, do you?" She asked. How could she have figured my secret out already? "U-um… How do you, uh, know that…?" I asked. "She smiled. "I live the same lie."

I was shocked. She looked at her phone and gasped. "Class is going to start soon!" She ran to the school, carrying all the books, her bag and… a small carrying box, a bit similar to Amu-chan's box that carried Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia's eggs, on her belt.

I ran up to her and took some of the books. "Woah, how can you run with all those books?" I asked. She continued running. "I had practice…" We entered the school and she ran into the guidance room.

"Um… I'm t-the new… uh, t-transfer student student…" she stuttered. The teacher gave her the room number she was going to be in. "You're in my class, that's nice." I smiled. I took her to the room and stood next to her.

Nikaidou sensei smiled. "Everyone, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself to everyone." She wrote her name in katakana and turned around. "Uno… W-watashi wa… M-Muresami Y-Yukaira…" She whispered.

Nikaidou sensei pointed to the seat next to Tadase's. "You'll be sitting there." She placed the books she was carrying into her bag and took the ones I was carrying.

"Thanks again…" She whispered. She sat down and stared at her desk. Tadase smiled. "Muresami-san, it's a pleasure to sit next to you." He whispered. Rima glared at Yukaira. I walked to my seat and class had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Her secrets

Chapter 2: Her secret

~After School~ Nagi's POV

I started walking out of the school when Yukaira ran passed me. She had the boy's uniform on and a hockey stick. I followed her until we reached the park. A group of boys were waiting for her. I came a bit closer. "Yukio, you're late!" One boy exclaimed. "Sorry, Ren. I'm going to Seiyo academy now so I'll be a bit late. I'll go change for the game."

She ran in my direction and flinched. "N-Nagi…" I smiled. "Um… Yukio-kun, may I speak with you?" She nodded and walked to the bathroom. "Nagi, I told you I lived the same lie as you." I sighed. "What do you mean? To play sports? You can play sports freely." She sat on the ground. "It's not like that. I really did have a twin brother. He died when we were 5. He used to play around with the boys all the time. I had to take care of our café, since our parent's had died. One day, he had gone out and Ren came to the café saying 'Yukaira, I'm sorry…' I didn't get what was happening and I saw Yukio on the streets. We took him to the hospital and his last words to me were 'don't tell the others. Pretend to be me and continue playing field hockey…' Then he was gone… I did as I was told and got into the bed, pretending to be him." She explained.

I stared at her. It made a bit of sense. "Why did he want you to play hockey for him?" She weakly smiled. "It was his dream. A star field hockey player. I have to live it for him. As for me… I want to live to do what my personalities want. A martial artist, a cook, a singer, a traditional dancer and most of all a musician." I didn't understand the last part about her personalities but, she must have a strong heart's egg.

"Yukio-kun, hand me that girl's uniform." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why in the world…?" I smiled. "Nadeshiko has come back to Japan for a while." She smiled and handed me her uniform. We went into the restrooms and changed.

Yukaira's POV

_Nagi is really nice… _I thought. My small box moved a bit. "Hnn…?" I looked inside and two eggs were inside. "How would they move?" I shrugged. I placed the uniform into my bag and carried it and the box with me. "Hello." I turned around to see Nagihiko in my uniform. "Yo. Ore wa Muresami Yukio." I greeted. "Watashi wa Fujisaki Nadeshiko, yorushiku." We both laughed and headed to the field.

Ren was waiting with the others. "There you are." He exclaimed. I laughed. "Sorry, hey this is my friend, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She was studying abroad in Europe and decided to visit." The boys blushed. "Nice to meet you…" Ren's little brother, Hiroki, said. Nagi smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well." I was a bit disturbed that he decided to dress like that and be able to act like a girl so well. Well, he has been doing this for a long time.

"Nadeshiko!" Nagi twitched. "Oh God, please don't let it be her…" He whispered. I turned around and saw Amu. _Oh man! _I thought. "Nadeshiko, you're back! Oh, hi Yukaira, you've met Nadeshiko?" She asked. I fake laughed. "Sorry, you're thinking of my sister. I'm Yukio, Yukaira's older twin brother." She looked at the group of boys and then back at me. "You play sports?" I nodded.

I really wish she could go away. I can't let anyone know I **had** a twin. I can't have my secret blown. "When you leave, don't tell anyone that Yukaira and I are twins. Nobody knows other than the group around us." I said. She nodded. The boys decided we should start playing and so, we did. In my group, I had Ren, Kyo, Haru, Yuri and Sho. On the other team were Hiroki, Hinata, Hiroshi, Daichi, Yuuki and Cam. Rune was the scorekeeper. I played defense along with Sho. Ren, Kyo and Yuri played offense. Haru was usually lazy on days like this so he played goalie. The other team had Hiroshi, Hiroki and Hinata as offense, Daichi and Cam as defense and Cam as goalie. Then the game had started.

Nagi's POV

"S-so, Amu-chan… w-what brings you to the park?" I asked. "I'm waiting for Tadase. We were going to watch a movie."I smiled. "So you finally got him, eh?" Amu blushed. "Y-yeah… It's been a while Nade, I missed you a lot." _Oh, if she knew I've been here all this time. _I thought.

"Can you tell me who this Yukaira is?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, she's a seriously shy girl. I heard she was gifted and such, so she learned things in a short amount of time. Her family runs a café called the Twilight Rose Garden. I would think she would be cute in girly clothing." I giggled. _Yukaira in girly clothing…? That would be the day. _

"She seems to have an eye for Nagi." Amu finished. "Really?" I asked. Amu nodded. "Amu-chan!" She twirled around and smiled. "I'll be right there!" She waved good bye and left.

"Thank goodness…" I sighed. I haven't acted like Nadeshiko in a while. How long… I think 3 years now. "Yes!" I heard Yukaira exclaim. I walked over to Rune and looked at the score. It seems Yukaira had scored some points to put her team in the lead.

"Second half, begin!" Rune shouted. The people in the center of offense started clicking their sticks with each other's and Hiroki's team got the ball. They passed it back and forth, getting close to Yukaira's goal. When the ball got close to her, she hit it and it skidded toward Ren, on the other side of the field. He flicked the stick a bit and the ball went in. She smirked.

I had noticed her box was outside of her bag. It moved, slightly. I came close to it and peeked inside. Two eggs. One with two hockey sticks and a ball in the center and the other had chains parting it into 5 sections, each containing a different object and instrument.

"Shugo chara…." I whispered. Temari floated toward it and hugged the eggs. "Both are warm, Nagi, they're going to hatch soon." I smiled. "That's wonderful."

… **Yeah, this one went a bit downhill… but it may get better!**


	3. Chapter 3: The first chara

**Mid- Yay- chapter 3! Now for any confusion, here are the ages of the characters**

**Nagi- I'm 17**

**Yukai- … 17…**

**Amu- I'm 16!**

**Mid- … Chapter 3… start!**

**Yukai- Mid-chan doesn't own shugo chara…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The first chara

Yukaira's POV

I enjoy playing field hockey. I enjoy living my brother's dream. There won't be any obstacle to stop me from achieving his goal. I ran towards the ball going toward the goal. I flicked the stick and it went gliding to the other goal. "Got it!"

The guys on my team ran up to me and gave me a high five. "Nice job!" They said. "Thanks." I replied. We had a few minutes break so I walked over to Nagi.

"I hope you're not bored." I said. He shook his head. "I'm having a great time watching you and the boys play." He looked at my pouch. "What's in the pouch, Yuka- Yukio-kun?"

I flinched. "Um… Flyers for the café…?" He smiled. "No, no. I saw them, they're eggs." I glared at him.

"You idiot." I whispered. "We'll talk about it after the game." I ran back to the field and we continued. Hiroki stole the ball from Kyo and shot it at our goal. "Tsk…" I breathed. A few minutes later it happened again. "Ne, ne, Ren!" I shouted. He ran toward me. "What's up?"

"Switch with me." He sighed. "Alright. Good thing this is only practice." I ran to the front and we started. I took the ball and ran straight for the goal.

The offense players on the other team surrounded me. _Shoot, I'm surrounded. _I thought. "Hey!" Kyo shouted. I looked over and nodded. "Here!" I shot the ball at him and he ran. The guys surrounding me started to run to him. "Yuri, get the ball!" Kyo shouted. He shot it at Yuri and he shot it at the goal. Time was up. "Game over! Winning team… Huh…?" Rune looked at the score board.

Nagi smiled. "It's a tie!"We stared at Nagi, then at the scoreboard, and then we all laughed. "Nice game!" Ren exclaimed. "Yeah, that was a sweet pass, Yukio, you too, Kyo!" Hiroki exclaimed.

I smiled. _I love being around these guys. I can play what Yukio used to play; I can enjoy the things he enjoyed. I can and will live his dream. But it will take more practice… And better acting… *sighs* _

Normal POV (Short and simple)

Yukaira's pack moved even more. The egg with the two hockey sticks and ball floated in the air and cracked. "Yo!" A little spirit popped out of the egg. "See you guys later!" Yukaira shouted. The boys walked away and she looked over at Nagi. He pointed at the spirit. … "What in the world?"

Yukaira's POV

A small spirit thing is floating above all of my stuff. The egg with the hockey stuff on it was on the bench, cracked. "W-w-what i-is that? Where did it…?" Nagi laughed. "Don't worry, Yukai-chan. This is sort of normal." I flailed around. "How is this normal?" I shouted. "Because I have two." Two spirit things floated out from behind his hair.

They looked like twins. "Watashi wa Temari, yoroshiku." The one in a kimono greeted. "Yo! Boku wa Rhythm, yoroshiku!" I stared at them. "These are shugo chara, or guardian characters." Nagi explained. "A shugo chara is born when a strong emotion is shown and it helps his or her bearer to become their would-be-self, or selves, and pursue their dreams."

I looked at my shugo chara. "H-hi…" He smiled back. "Konbanwa, Yukai-chan. Boku wa Kazuhiro." I smiled a bit. "Kazuhiro-kun… you remind me of Yukio nii-chan…" He had short, black hair with maroon highlights, he wore a midnight blue tee shirt with a black hockey stick pattern (pointing left, a ball and then pointing right), black shorts and midnight blue tennis shoes. He carried around a silver hockey stick and a black hockey ball.

He smiled back. "I'm your chara that represents your dream to achieve Yukio's dream. But I'm also your chara that represents the pain of acting as a boy." Nagi placed his hand on my shoulder. "There aren't many highschoolers with shugo chara anymore. Mainly because they accepted who they wanted to be and their skills. I… I still have to practice and become the best at traditional dance…"

I gave him a hug. "Nagi… I know you can do it…" He smiled back. "We should change back to our normal clothes." I said. He nodded. _This will be one heck of a school year. Well, at least I have Nagi here... _I thought. We walked into the restrooms and changed back. "See you tomorrow, Nagi." I whispered. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He replied. We walked our separate ways.

~Yukaira's house~

I jumped onto my bed and covered my face. "This day was interesting." Kazuhiro floated around my room. "It's all dark." He pointed out. I sighed. "Yeah, I know… Bright colors don't appeal to me… Sometimes I wish I liked it, I could wear cute clothes like I did years ago." My chara smiled. "Don't worry, Yukai-chan, you have Nagi now. He'll help." My face turned red. "W-what do you m-mean by that!"

"Oh nothing!" Kazuhiro exclaimed. He floated to his egg and closed it. "Geez, Kazuhiro-kun!" He started laughing. "Raaah! Kazuhiro-kun, you can be so mean!" I sighed. "Oh well…"

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story! Yeah, it took me a while to think about what happens in this chapter… Ah haha…**


	4. Chapter 4: The second chara

**Mid- Ta da… Chapter 4…**

**Nagi- Great.**

**Yukai- … What's going to happen, Mid-chan?**

**Mid- Can't you wait -_-?**

**Yukai- … Mid-chan doesn't own shugo chara**

Chapter 4: second chara

Yukaira's POV

_My second day here… _I thought. _Temari, Rhythm and Kazuhiro are in the Garden… All these people are staring at me… _"Himamori-san, what is the square route of 2,500?" Nikaidou sensei asked. "QUIT CALLING ME THAT! And um… I… I don't know…" He looked at me. I sighed. "50…" He smiled. "Great!" Amu sighed. "I studied that one too…" _Hinamori-san is shining brightly. _I thought.

I looked back and saw Nagi. He was taking notes. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back. "Now to do partner work. Work with the person beside you and solve these problems." Amu twitched. "You never let us do partner work, sensei! Why now?"

Nikaidou smiled. "You need help don't you, Himamori-san?" She laughed. I looked at Tadase. _He's my partner… _"Muresami-san, shall we start?" I nodded. "Don't call him a prince, alright?" Nagi whispered. "Why would I…?" I whispered back. He smiled. "Let's get to work…" I said. Tadase smiled. "Yeah."

~After school~

"Oi!" I turned around. It was Nagi. "Are you going to practice?" I nodded. "Yeah." I took him to the garden. "I find it weird that you fit into my clothes. But here," I handed him some of my clothes. "If Amu comes again, she might get suspicious of you wearing the academy uniform as Nadeshiko." He laughed.

"I'm not going as Nade today." "Alright, wait here, I have to change into the uniform." I walked out with my grey tee shirt, shorts with a black "x" and black tennis shoes. "Alright, let's go." He nodded.

"Yukio!" Cam exclaimed. "Yo." I greeted. "The time will be a bit different toda- hey who's your friend?" Nagi smiled. "I'm Nadeshiko's twin brother, Fujisaki Nagihiko." The boys looked at him. "Nagi, let's play with them!" Rhythm shouted.

"Hey, Hiroki, do you think Nagi can play in your place today?" I asked. He nodded. "Great! Nagi, chara change!" Blue headphones appeared around Nagi's neck. "Alright, let's play!" He exclaimed. I laughed. "Yukai-chan…" Kazuhiro said. I nodded. "Chara change!" The hockey pattern on his shirt appeared on mine. "Let's start the game!" I exclaimed.

The teams where slightly altered, Cam and Haru had switched teams and I was going against Nagi. Ren told me I can be offense so I can seriously beat Nagi into the ground. "No cheating alright, Nagi?" He smiled. "Hurry up so I can beat you guys." I laughed and we started.

He took the ball and started running toward our goal. Ren ran in front of him and flicked it over to me. At that point, I ran towards their goal and passed it to Kyo. He hit it and it missed. Daichi took the ball and hit it. It skidded toward Yuuki, who was a bit in front of Sho. Yuuki attempted to get it but Sho was quicker. He took the ball and made it go towards me. I took it and it went into the goal.

The next time, I got the ball and I ran toward the ball. Nagi ran beside me, trying to find away to get it. "It's hopeless…" I whispered. I hit it and Yuri took it. He then hit it and it went into their goal. "We'll see about that." Nagi smirked.

He took the ball and ran to our goal. He passed it to Daichi and he hit it into the goal. "One goal…" I whispered. The game went on and on for about 45 minutes. "Hey, Ren nii-san, we have to go home!" Hiroki shouted.

"Oh yeah!" He ran towards his brother. "We have to help our parents tonight, see you guys next week." The others nodded and packed their stuff. "It seems your team had a bit more than us, Nagi." I said. "Yeah?" He smiled. "Pretty good, for a first timer." I said. "Yay!" He gave me a thumbs up. "Ah haha…" I laughed. The chara change was over and he was scolding Rhythm for doing so.

"I'm getting closer and closer to Yukio's dream. Bit by bit… Same goes for my own dream." I murmured. I turned around and smiled. "Nagi-kun, I hope you can assist me with my dancing dream and support me all the way with the others! Of course, you might just support my dancing dream…"

My other egg had floated out of my pouch. It cracked and another shugo chara popped out. "Team work and support is needed for your dreams, Yukai-chan. Even if it's just a little." She said. She had the same hairstyle as Kazuhiro's, she wore a black tanktop with a chain pattern containing items that correspond with my dreams, a maroon vest, black shorts with a maroon see through skirt and black knee high boots. She had black handwarmers with maroon stripes and chains hanging from it. "Watashi wa Honoka, yoroshiku."

I smiled. "Yeah." Honoka was surrounded by Nagi's shugo chara and looked uncomfortable. "She really does look like you and acts a bit like you." Nagi said. I stared at the newly hatched chara and smiled. "I have to go." Nagi nodded. "Hey Nagi…" I whispered. He turned back around. "Yes?"

**Mid- Chapter end.**

**Nagi- I'm worried about the next chapter**

**Yukai- She told me… It's going to be exciting**

**Nagi- What's going to happen?**

**Yukai- *Shows chapter***

**Nagi- Them again…**


	5. Chapter 5: Another chara

**Yukai- Chapter 5… Yaay~**

**Nagi- Special guest, another chara!**

**Mid- You say it like it's a good thing**

**Nagi- Hehe**

**Yukai- Mid-chan doesn't own Shugo chara. Only me and my chara's…**

Chapter 5: Another chara

Normal POV

Hey Nagi…" Yukaira whispered. "Yes?" He answered. The chara's stared at Yukaira as she sighed. "Do you want to help me out tomorrow? I need to get some things for the Café…" Nagi smiled. "Sure." Yukaira smiled. "Alright, see you later." She walked away and Nagi did as well.

Nagi's POV

"Ne, ne, Nagi, she asked you out on a date!" Rhythm exclaimed. I looked at him. "No, she needs help gathering things for her café so she asked me to help. As a gentleman, I accepted." Temari giggled. "Silly, don't you think it sounds like a date?"

I thought about it. "Maybe it is…" My chara's sighed. "We have to practice as well, hurry up!" I started running to our house. "I'm back." I said. We walked to our room and I slipped on a kimono. "Oka-san, I'm ready to practice."

She walked in, along with Grandmother. "Alright, Nagihiko, let's start."

Yukaira's POV

"Yukai-chan asked Nagi on a date!" Kazuhiro exclaimed. "I did not!" My face turned red. "I need help gathering ingredients for the café so I asked him to help…" Honoka stared at me. "Yukai, is that your only goal? To gather ingredients? Don't you want to get to know Nagi-kun a bit better?" I smiled. "Yeah, that's the other part to it." We arrived at the café. "It's almost opening time…" I whispered.

I walked into the dark café, taking my uniform and changed into it. Honoka smiled. "Lovely." She said. I wore a silver maid looking outfit with the headband and my black boots. "Hurry, we need to make the cakes." I took the remaining amount of ingredients out and started baking.

"Chara change." A chain pattern appeared on my dress and Honoka sat on my shoulder. "If you rush, your dream and goal will never come. Go slowly and take your time." I did so and the cakes came out better than usual. "See?"

I smiled. "I see…" I took the cakes out into the dining area and flipped the open sign. People walked in and ordered the cake that I made. "Here you go… Please enjoy…" I said to each customer. I stood behind the register and stared at the door.

After some time, everyone went to the counter and paid. "I better get ready to go to sleep…" I took a shower and all that stuff we do before going to bed and fell asleep.

~The next day after school~

I stood at the gate, waiting for Nagi. "Hey, Yukaira." I turned to see my classmate, Hayate. "Um… H-hi…" I replied. He was carrying some books, by some I mean a lot of books. "What are those books about…?" He smiled. "It's about medical stuff. I dream to be a doctor someday, but my parents disapprove it. I really don't know why. I've been borrowing these books for quite a while so I'm returning them."

He's giving up on his dream? No… He can't. "You can reach your goal, as long as you know what you're doing." I murmured. Nagi ran up to me. "Sorry, Amu-chan wanted me to give her the homework pages, since she fell asleep. She also wanted me to give you this." It was a lock. I nodded and waved good bye. Hayate sighed. "I can't reach my goal… No matter how much I try to get my way…"

~At the market~

"So we need to get sugar, eggs, margarine, flour, cocoa powder, whipped cream, lemon juice, and brown sugar. I-I'm sorry if it's a lot…" I said. Nagi took my hand and guided me to one of the shops. "It's fine, so here's the sugar and brown sugar. Over there is the cocoa powder. The store with the remaining items is on the other side, unfortunately." I bought the items we gathered so far and took the bag.

"It's fine… Unless you're in a rush…" He shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I'd like to get to know you better." I blushed. "I see…" We started walking to the store. I stared at one store as we walked. I guess Nagi had noticed and we went inside. Toy cups, teapots, medical gear and such were inside. "Hayate-kun…" I whispered. People started screaming. I looked outside and dark needles were in the ground.

I ran outside. "Checkup!" I looked up and saw a shugo chara. "Batsu-chara!" Nagi exclaimed. X-character? "How do we stop it?" I shouted. "Chara nari!" … "Sorry, use the lock to chara nari." I stared at the lock. "Um… how do I use it?" Honoka floated up to my shoulder. "Believe in me, believe in your dream." She demanded. I breathed in.

"Watashi no kokoro, unlock!" "Boku no kokoro, unlock!" Nagi exclaimed. Honoka's egg entered my body. Bit by bit, my clothes transformed into Honoka's. "Chara nari: Dream harmony!" Honoka and I shouted. "Chara nari: Beat jumper!" Nagi and Rhythm exclaimed.

I looked at my clothes and then at the lock. "That's the humpty lock. Amu-chan used to use it when we were in elementary school. She saw your chara's so she wanted to give you it." I nodded. _Yukai, you have many abilities, start off with the electric guitar. _Honoka ordered. I did as she said and summoned the guitar, a scarlet electric guitar with an orange flame.

"Bright echo!" I exclaimed. I strummed the strings and a blast of energy went to the x-character. It flew back a bit. Nagi jumped into the air and made a blue ball. "Beat dunk!" He threw it at the x-character and it flew back a bit more. _I can never reach my goal… They make me do what they want without allowing me to say anything! _Hayate exclaimed.

I looked at him. "Stupid… That's just stupid… Don't listen to them! You are who you are, your dreams are your dreams, no matter what, say what's on your mind weither they like it or not!" The x-character looked at me and so did Hayate.

_Finish it off. Summon the flute. _I did so and played a soothing song. The "x" on the x-character broke and a chara appeared. "His dream was dying and he lost it. I won't be around anymore but he will find his way to his dream. Thank you." It returned to its egg and entered Hayate's body.

"What…?" He asked. I helped him up. "Speak your mind when you feel like it… Speak now or forever hold your peace." I laughed. He smiled, awkwardly, and Nagi laughed as well. Hayate waved good bye and walked away.

"Ah, we still need to get the eggs and margarine!" Nagi exclaimed. We started running to the store. We bought the items and started to walk away. "Well, today you have seen a batsu-chara and you have done your first chara nari. That's nice." Nagi said. I smiled. "Yeah…" He walked me back home and started heading towards his.


	6. Chapter 6: Practice, Embarrassment, news

**Mid- Sorry for the wait! I was in a rut and I still am but here's the latest chapter~! **

**Yukai- Today we will be practicing a lot**

**Nagi- What is she practicing? Continue reading to find out!**

**Mid- I don't own Shugo chara!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Practice! Embarrassment! News!

Nagi's POV

I sat at my desk reading a book. Rhythm and Temari were playing around. "Ne, ne Nagi, Yukaira wanted to practice traditional dance, right?" Rhythm asked. I nodded. Temari smiled. "You should practice with her! Invite her over like you did with Amu-chan."

I blushed and coughed. "Um, I invited her over to get to know her better, as Nade." Temari giggled. "But you're also Nade, aren't you?" I dropped the book. _R-right… _I thought. Temari continued smiling and floated close to my face. "So, Nagi, what do you say?"

I sighed. "Fine, but I have to ask Oka-san." Right when I said so, she walked in. "Nahihiko, what do you need to ask me?" She asked. "Uh… Can invite my friend over? She, um, wants to learn traditional dance as well." She had an angry face. "You told her you're secret?" I shook my head. "N-no! She figured it out when we first met…!" She smiled. "I see. Well she can come over. But she should be ready at all times." I nodded. "Of course."

~Next day~

I leaned on the gate, waiting for Yukaira to come. She never arrived. _She's not sick is she? _I thought. I sighed and walked to our class. There she was, sitting at her desk, reading a manga. "Y-Yukaira?" I shouted. She looked up at me. "Ne…?" I pointed at her. "You were here for the whole time?" She nodded. "Yeah, I come early so I can read my manga, see? It's the newest issue of Alice in wonderland. You may think it's like those kid stories but it has fighting!" She grinned.

I did as well. "Anywho, Yukai, do you think you can visit today?" She stared at me. "Um… I guess… I-if you want me to." I nodded. "You wanted to practice as well, right?" She nodded. "Alright, see you then." I walked to my desk and smiled.

~After school~

I walked out with Yukaira and led her to my home. "Uwa~!" She breathed. I took her inside and my mother walked up to us. "It's nice to meet you, Muresami-san." She greeted. Yukaira bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well, Fujisaki-san." She handed mother a bag and grinned a bit.

"I hope you enjoy the cake. Um… if you can't eat it because of the ingredients in it, I can bake a new one." Mother smiled. "It's fine, I can eat this cake. Please follow me." We followed her into the dressing room. "Now, pick out your kimono so we can practice." I nodded.

"They're all… colorful…" She whispered. I chuckled. "I think this one would look perfect on you." I took out a red and pink kimono with pale pink rose petals. She smiled. "Thanks Nagi…" I walked out of the room and into my own. I started to put on my kimono.

Yukaira's POV

This kimono is cute. Will I be able to pull it off? I should just put it on, Nagi might be waiting. I started putting it on. Kazuhiro floated around, waiting for us to get out of the room. Honoka examined the kimono that I just put on. "He was right; it does suite you." I blushed. "L-let's go…" We walked out and met up with Nagi. He was in a sky blue kimono with dark blue flowers on it.

"Let's go." He was acting like Nadeshiko for some reason. We arrived in the dance studio and his mother was sitting on the floor. "Good, you two are here, let us start."

Nagi started doing the dance and, shortly after, I copied his movements. I continued to copy his movements until the music ended. "Muresami-san, have you ever had any practice in traditional dance?" Nagi's mother asked. I shook my head. "N-no…" I mumbled.

Suddenly, the song hana tegami started playing… I blushed. It was my ringtone, when I sang it. "P-p-please e-e-excuse m-me…!" I ran away into the dressing room and answered. "Ren-kun…?" I answered, in my normal voice. _"Eh? Yukaira? Why do you have Yukio's phone? Oh yeah, his got crushed and you can't get a new one. Anyways, can you let me talk to him?" _He asked. I laughed, nervously.

"S-sure… Yukio, Ren-kun called!" I started walking and sat back down. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, in my Yukio voice. _"We're having a meeting right now, hurry over." _I sighed. "I'm at a friend's house, do you mind if I bring Nagi?" _"No, just hurry up."_ He hung up and I sighed.

I opened the door and saw Nagi and his mother leaning against the door. "Ah…" I breathed. "I um… Can… Uh…" Nagi smiled. "Yukio-kun, we should go now, right?" I smiled. "I'm not dressed as Yukio… I guess I have to go as myself…" Nagi dragged me into his room and handed me some of his clothes. "' I find it weird that you fit into my clothes. But here.' Is what you said a few days ago, remember?" He imitated/ said.

I laughed. "I'll be back." I walked into the dressing room, took off the kimono and hung it, put on Nagi's clothes and walked out. His mother smiled. "See you two later." We nodded and walked out.

Nagi's POV

Yukaira was cute in the kimono, she was cute when she was embarrassed, she's cute even in boy clothing. I guess that's her kind of charm. "Say, you sing good Yukaira." I said. She blushed and shook her head. "T-the song reflects my life…" She whispered. I looked at her. "When we were little, Yukio and I had to always leave. We left our friends behind for about 2 years… The year we came back is when Yukio died… We made a complete cycle of meeting and departing and such… But then, a few years later, I had begun to wonder, 'Who am I? What can I truly do?' so this year is when Kazuhiro and Honoka were created. No matter how much we change, we will still look the same and keep the same beauty that Ren had years ago… One day, we will meet again, different, yet, the same."

She turned to a house and rang the bell. "Finally!" Ren exclaimed. I walked in and sat at the table. "So, what's with the meeting?" Yukaira asked. He sighed. "Practice will be cancelled for the next 4 years." She looked shocked. "Why?" She shouted. "Mom and dad said we're moving away 'cause of dad's work." Hiroki whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Prologue: before the date

**Mid- I'm sorry if my story seems boring now… I'm still in a rut… *sigh***

**Yukai- *bites lollipop* At least she's trying**

**Nagi- Let her think a bit or help her with some ideas or something… (Yukai, quit biting that candy!)**

**Yukai- (Make me stop, Nagi!)**

**Mid- I couldn't even think of a chapter title T^T**

**Kazuhiro & Honoka- Mid-chan doesn't own Shugo chara!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Prologue: before the date

Yukaira looked like she was going to destroy everything. I thought about what Kazuhiro said. _"I'm your chara that represents to achieve Yukio's dream. But I'm also your chara that represents your pain and anger of acting as a boy."_ Boys can't show emotions. Right now she looks like she regrets coming as Yukio. If it was her pain and anger, it's basically the troubles of being a boy… I'm a bit worried about Kazuhiro's chara change now…

"I understand… Well, I hope we can practice when you come back… If Yukaira was here, she'd say, 'be safe, have fun and make new friends, we'll be here for you.' Right, Ren?" She said/ asked. He smiled. "Yeah." We bided farewell and walked back to my house. I looked at Yukaira. She was staring at the ground and Kazuhiro was on her head, sad. "Chara change." He said. The pattern appeared and so did a scythe. Oh God, a scythe.

"Y-yukai, why do you have a scythe?" I asked, politely. She stayed quiet. She raised the scythe and placed it under my head. "Shut up, I can have a stupid scythe when I want to, got it?" I nodded. "Kazuhiro-kun, cancel the chara change…!" He was floating around, ignoring my request. Yukaira took the scythe away from me and sighed. "The world is judgmental. I really can't stand it!" So, at times, she can be a bit violent and she speaks her mind when she chara changes with Kazuhiro.

Once we reached my house, the pattern vanished and the scythe did as well. "… I'm sorry…" Yukaira said. I smiled. "It's fine, you spoke the truth and I found another side to Kazuhiro-kun." She went into the dressing room and changed back. "Here, Nagi." She handed me the clothes. "Alright." She looked pretty out of it. Honoka was sitting on her shoulder, soothing her with a gentle tune. Kazuhiro was on her head, trying to make her smile. "Yukaira, let's go on a date this weekend." I said.

She looked at the floor. "Why exactly?" I smiled and lifted her head up. "I want to see your smile again. We'll be busy this week so the weekend is the best time." She blushed, looking sad. Honoka floated over to me and whispered, "She'll go." I smiled and waved good bye. "Good job, Nagi!" Rhythm exclaimed. "Now to wait for the weekend."

Yukaira's POV

I walked out of Nagi's house and turned. I continued to walk to my home. In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw… "Miruko-kun…?" I stopped and looked back. No one was there. I shrugged and continued to walk.

~4 days later, meaning Tuesday~

I sat in the empty classroom and took out my manga. Same one, as usual. Rima walked up to me and threw the book down. "Who do you think you are?" She asked. I gave her a blank expression. "Im Muresami Yukaira, twin sister of Muresami Yukio, grade 10th grade, like you, friends with Nagi and Amu." I stated. She slapped me. "Nagi is mine, got it?"

I sighed. "Who **said** I liked him? Who **said** he liked me? Who **said** he was **yours**?" She flinched. I noticed purple hair fly back from the door way. "Nagi, quit hiding." He laughed and walked up to us. Rima hugged him. "Nai, tell her you're mine." She demanded. He pushed her away. "We broke up years ago, Rima-chan. We're only friends now." She slapped him. "You're an idiot!" She ran away and the room was empty. Just me… and Nagi… "Yukai-chan, just 4 more days until our little date." He smiled. I blushed.

Rima's POV (trying to make it super short)

Nagi is evil. He never broke up with me! I'll get that Yukaira…! I stood flat on the door to listen in on their conversation. "… 4 more days until our little date." I gasped. "Date…?" Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped. "Oh, Rima, what are you doing?" It was Amu. "Um… I heard that Nagi and Yukaira are going on a date on Saturday." I explained. She smiled and we planned that we'll spy on them. Hehehe…

Nagi's POV

Just a few more days. I started to walk home and bumped into someone. "S-sorry." I apologized. He smiled. "It's fine." He replied. He seemed to be a sophomore at a different school. "Have you seen a girl about this tall, black and maroon hair, usually smiling when she leaves?" He asked. I nodded. "Why are you asking for her?" I asked. He smiled. "I'm her big brother."

…

…

"He died. Her brother died." I said. "Not that kind of brother, we're not blood related. I'm her "big brother" as in a big brother figure." He explained. "I was looking for her because she was pretty out of it. But I need to talk to you first."

We walked to the park and I sat down. "Yukaira… She said she lost everyone, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Supposedly." He sighed. "She lost her parents at the age of3, she lost her own twin at the age of 5, she "lost" me at the age of 7. Everything happens to be terrible in her point of view. But she found a friend; a great friend at that who understands her. Who gets how she feels and everything." He pointed at me. "That's you, Fujisaki."

I blinked. How does he know me? "I can understand that when she's out of it or angry she can be a bit violent but she speaks what's on her mind. I love that about her. So please, help her reach her dream, she's already doing so for you." He smiled. "Tell her Anikime Miruko said, stay strong, my little imouto." He walked away.

… What was that all about? I sighed and continued to walk home. My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered. _"Hi… It's Yukaira…" _I smiled.

"Hi, Yukai-chan, is something wrong?"

"_No… It's just that I had a weird feeling that you and someone else were talking about me."_

"Th-that's right; a friend of yours, named Anikime Miruko, told me to tell you: Stay strong, my little imouto."

…

…

She started to laugh. "Y-Yukai-chan…"

"_I can't wait for our date now, Nagi. I hope you have more jokes by then."_ She hung up the phone and I sighed.

"She didn't believe me…" Rhythm smiled. "Well, now you know that she's looking forward to you guys' date!" Was that guy trying to help her feel better about our date?

"Nagi, we must go." Temari urged. I sighed. "Alright, alright." I started to head home. Temari smiled. "Nagi, you have progressed even further. Is there a reason, besides reaching your goal, why you're progressing so much?" I smiled. "I want to teach her as much as I can…"

Yukaira's POV

I hung up the phone and laughed. "Yukai-chan?" Kazuhiro and Honoka asked. I smiled at them. "Ne…?" They looked at eachother. "I think Miruko is still alive." Kazuhiro explained. I continued to smile. "Miruko-kun went missing 9 years ago. He was never found or anything. I think I confused Ikuto-kun for him a few nights ago."

The chara's laughed. I gave them a warm smile. "But it's nice that Nagi tried to make me feel better after what happened during the weekend."


End file.
